


I'm Super Dead

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas has to cancel their date night, because he is sick and Alex is sad about it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	I'm Super Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4 of Jamilton Month: Cartoon. You might miss it if you blink, but it´s there

Alex is about to get into the shower, when his phone starts ringing. He groans, not bothering to put on clothes on his way back to the bedroom, where he left it. He can´t help but smile when he sees that it´s Thomas calling. They have only been dating for a month and it still feels exciting and new and almost surreal. He picks up, blushing a bit when he notices that it´s a video call.

“Hey, Alex, I-“, Thomas stops, blinking a few times. “Are you naked?”

Alex blushes even more, and for a second, he actually thinks about just hanging up.

“I was about to take a shower.”, he defends himself, and Thomas grins.

“Don´t be shy, you can tilt your camera just a little bit.”

“No. I sure as hell won´t do that. You´ll have to wait for that view until I come over later.”

Thomas groans, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like “you are no fun, Hamilton”.

“That´s actually why I´m calling. We have to do that some other time, sorry. I´m sick. Woke up with fever and my whole body hurting.”

“Oh.”, Alex mumbles, the happy feeling from before gone.

“I couldn´t wait to see you, but I won´t be much fun today and you might get sick. I´m sorry, darling.”

Alex nods.

“No, it´s okay. You are right. Hope you´ll get better soon.”

“I´ll beat this in no time, don´t worry.”

“Okay.”

“I´ll see you. We can talk later again.”

“Yeah, sounds great. See ya.”

With that he ends the call, and sits down on the bed for a moment. He is disappointed and feels a bit betrayed, even though he knows that it´s not Thomas´ fault. After a bit of sulking, he gets up and returns to the bathroom. He spends more time than necessary in the shower, imagining how their afternoon would have gone, which only makes him sadder.

Alex is about to wash his hair, when he gets a great idea. He spins around with a big smile, which causes him to slip and almost lose balance. He suddenly feels giddy and has just enough patience to actually wash his hair, before he basically sprints out of the shower. He quickly dries his body and hair, before he hurries into the bedroom and puts on some comfortable clothes.

His hair is still far from dry when he leaves his flat, glad that the sweater he chose – which is actually Thomas´ - has a hood. He fights against the wind on his way to the pharmacy, where he buys a few meds he thinks might make Thomas fit again. After that he grabs tea and some snacks at the supermarket, before taking a taxi to Thomas´ place. He calls his favourite delivery service on his way there, ordering some food for them.

The easy confidence diminishes a bit, as he gets out of the taxi and walks up to the front door of Thomas´ apartment complex. He feels a bit nervous, suddenly not sure if he isn´t overstepping boundaries, seeing as they haven´t been dating for too long.

Alex doesn´t have time to overthink though, because an old woman has spotted him and holds the door open for him. He smiles at her, and hurries to get to the door, not wanting to let her wait for too long.

“You are the little boyfriend of Thomas, aren´t you?”, she asks, as Alex enters the house.

He can feel himself blushing, watching her a bit self-consciously over the paper bags in his hands.

“Erm, yes?”

She laughs, the sound warm and familiar and Alex has a sudden feeling of longing for a relationship with a grandmother he never had.

“He´s a real darling. He sometimes visits me for tea and all he talks about is you.”

She gently pats Alexander´s arm, as he follows her to the elevator. At her words he can feel his face flushing even more, but at the same time, he feels so happy, he might burst.

“Oh, does he?”, Alex asks smirking, and she nods.

“I am glad he finally asked you out. I could barely stand listening to him ogling you from afar.”

Now Alex actually laughs, shaking his head slightly.

“He told you that _he_ asked _me_. That´s funny, because that didn´t happen like this.”

The old woman chuckles.

“I didn´t quite believe it, when he told me.”, she says. They stop in front of Thomas´ flat. She gives Alex a melancholic smile, before she continues: “But I can tell that he is head over heels in love with you. He´s a good man, don´t let him go.”

Alex nods, still a bit baffled at the direction this conversation took.

“I´ll try not to.”, he says, and she gives him a last smile, before she walks to her own flat.

Alex just stands there for a moment, looking after her, before he rings the bell. He has to wait some time, before the door gets opened, and he is met of a pale and feverish looking version of his boyfriend. He is still in pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket, his hair an absolute adorable mess on top of his head.

“Alex?”, he asks a bit confused, blinking a few times, like he thinks that he might just vanish again.

“Hey, babe. How are you feeling?”, Alex asks, taking a step forward, so Thomas is forced to let him in the flat.

“What are you doing here? And is that my hoodie?”

“Don´t change the subject. How are you?”, Alex insists, pressing a quick kiss to Thomas´ cheek, before moving to the living room, where he puts the paper bags down.

Thomas follows him, coughing a few times.

“I feel like actively dying, but other than that I´m totally one hundred percent fine.”

Alex rolls his eyes.

“You, sir, are a drama queen.”

Thomas lets out a tortured whine and drops down on the couch, looking up at Alex with glassy eyes.

“So, what _are_ you doing here, love? I might be running a high fever, but I´m pretty sure I didn´t imagine my normal call turned almost phone sex where I told you that date night is cancelled.”

Alex blushes again lightly, turning his face away from Thomas in favour of unpacking his haul.

“Fuck off. You surprised me in the shower, there was nothing sexy about it.”

Thomas smirks.

“So you just answer the phone naked for everyone? What if Washington had called?”

Alex groans.

“You. Are. The. Worst.”

At that Thomas grins, like Alex has just made him the best compliment.

“Always a pleasure, darling. But honestly, what are you doing here?”

Alex shows him one of the meds and the tea he bought, smiling a bit shyly.

“I missed you and didn’t want you to suffer alone.”

Thomas´ face turns soft, and he grabs Alex´ hand, squeezing it.

“I… I´m really glad you came. Really, really glad.”

“Always.”

Thomas is about to say something in return, when the doorbell rings again.

“I got this.”, Alex says, leaving the living room.

He comes back a few minutes later with take out, feeling proud at the amazed look on Thomas´ face.

“You really are the best.”, he says quietly.

“Oh, can you say that again? I think I didn´t hear you, who is the best?”

Thomas rolls his eyes.

“You are.”

Alex feels the butterflies from before in his stomach again, slumping down next to Thomas with a bright smile on his face.

“Are you hungry?”

When Thomas shakes his head, Alex puts the take out aside, tugging on the blanket Thomas has wrapped around himself.

“Give me some of the that you blanket hogger.”

Thomas laughs.

“You would get sick. It´s for your best.”

“Fuck you. I want to cuddle.”

Thomas just rolls his eyes, but allows Alex to join him in his blanket cocoon, and lets out a little sigh, as Alex cuddles against him.

“You know that´s a bad idea, right?”, he asks, but still draws Alex closer.

“I don´t care.”, he mumbles.

Thomas eyes the box of soup a bit sceptically, before he turns to look at Alex.

“You brought me soup?”, he asks.

“Yes, you are sick. And sick people eat soup.”, Alex justifies himself.

Thomas is silent for a moment, before he nudges Alex with his elbow, until he looks up.

“Please tell me you also brought a sexy nurse outfit.”

“I did not.”, Alex gives back indignantly.

“That is very sad. Can we buy one?”

“No.”

“Not even-“

“No.”

Thomas pouts, but there is a little smile on his face.

“Fine, can I at least choose what we are watching then?”

Alex huffs and hands him the remote.

“Yes, you can, you drama queen.”

Thomas grins like he just won the lottery and after a bit of swapping through Netflix, he settles on an old cartoon.

“Really?”, Alex asks amused.

“I was feeling nostalgic, okay?”

Alex rolls his eyes and pulls Thomas head in his lap, softly stroking his hair. Thomas needs a moment to relax, but then he lets out a soft sigh, smiling up at Alex for a moment, before he turns back to the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post my fics on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and die from happiness when I get comments :)


End file.
